


James Hook Drabbles

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble collection about the Hook brothers and their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Hook Drabbles

James Hook Drabbles

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

What Wendy Saw

Wendy was in Captain Hook’s cabin after Peter abandoned her. *Peter always torments pirates.* She gasped after she saw a woman’s portrait on a desk.

Captain Hook appeared.

‘’A gentleman never attacks a lady.’’

‘’A lady doesn’t trespass in a gentleman’s cabin.’’

‘’Your mother won’t be happy about you attacking a lady.’’

A tear ran down Captain Hook’s face. ‘’Mummy?’’ Captain Hook scowled.. ‘’You’re a little miss!’’

Captain Hook attacked Wendy. ‘’If I’m your father, I’ll...’’

Wendy flew out of the cabin and saw Peter. ‘’There was a portrait of a woman.’’

‘’Words?’’ 

Wendy nodded. ‘’For my wife to be.’’ 

 

The End

 

Tear Apart

Captain Jasper Hook scowled while Midshipman James Hook smiled near Cecilia. *James always focuses on his betrothed. Cecilia is tearing the Hook family apart.* Jasper viewed his young brother kissing Cecilia and holding her. He shook his head in a disapproving way. He trembled with rage and departed. 

Days later, James and Jasper Hook stood by their mother’s bed. They frowned as their sick mother writhed. Tears formed in their eyes after she ceased breathing. 

James touched Jasper’s shoulder. He saw tears and a smile on Jasper’s face. 

Mrs. Hook’s spirit materialized. Her sons weren’t apart. She smiled and vanished. 

The End

 

Jasper Will Appear

Captain Hook frowned after he saw Peter Pan in his cabin. He trembled as Peter flew near his harpsichord. ‘’Trespasser!’’ he said. He ran to Peter before the latter flew out of the cabin. His knee contacted the harpsichord for a moment. His eyes widened before it fell on him. 

Minutes later, Captain Hook emerged from under the harpsichord. He frowned again before he saw Jasper Hook’s spirit. He gasped. ‘’Why are you here?’’ 

‘’You’ll always be with me, my little brother.’’ Jasper embraced him.

Captain Hook saw the harpsichord and gasped another time. His hook was visible under it. 

The End

 

Protecting Cecilia

Midshipman James Hook smiled after he kissed Cecilia’s face. He frowned the minute he saw a scowl on Captain Jasper Hook’s face. He turned to Cecilia. ‘’I’ll protect you, Cecilia.’’ 

‘’Your betrothed is always distracting you,’’ Jasper said to James. 

Days later, James was near a bed in Jasper’s cabin. Worry filled his eyes as he remained with a sick Cecilia. He trembled the minute she ceased breathing. 

Jasper smiled. ‘’You couldn’t protect Cecilia.’’ He viewed James scowling. 

Captain James Hook’s memory ended as he stood by Cecilia’s grave marker. Scowling, he touched the grave marker.

‘’I’ll protect you, Cecilia.’’ 

 

The End

 

Search

‘’I’m looking forward to marrying you, Cecilia,’’ Midshipman James Hook said as he stood near Captain Jasper Hook’s cabin. He kissed her for a few moments. He viewed Jasper stepping out of his cabin. James tilted his head to one side in confusion after he saw Jasper’s scowl. 

‘’You always focus on Cecilia, my little brother,’’ Jasper said. 

James frowned and departed. After eating, he returned to Jasper. He saw where Cecilia once stood. ‘’Cecilia?’’ 

Jasper never said anything.

James looked everywhere. He saw a new figurehead before he continued his search. 

Jasper grinned.

Cecilia’s corpse was the new figurehead. 

The End

 

Which Spirit?

*I’m not with Jasper or Cecilia.* Captain Hook fell on his bed. He saw a dark figure near it. Captain Hook sat up. 

‘’Hate me all you want, Jasper Hook. Do what you want with me. I will never regret blinding you for parting with a tiny bit of gold.’’ 

Captain Hook sat near his pillow. *I harmed my brother and Cecilia. She never married me after my lie.* Captain Hook scowled. *Please be with me, Cecilia. I’ll be in your warm arms.* 

Cecilia’s spirit stepped forward.

Captain Hook gasped. ‘’You’re the vengeful spirit?’’

Cecilia smiled and strangled Captain Hook. 

 

The End

 

To Cecilia

*I’m going to die* a sick Captain Hook thought. He writhed and remained under his blanket. He closed his eyes. 

Captain Hook was in a dark world. *This is the afterlife?* He gasped after a woman materialized in his arms. ‘’Cecilia! My betrothed!’’ 

Cecilia smiled and embraced the man she still loved. 

Captain Hook kissed Cecilia and embraced her for what seemed like minutes. That was when he opened his eyes. 

Captain Hook saw his bed and scowled. He wasn’t sick now. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. He was not going to be with Cecilia another time.

The End

 

Mother’s Portrait

Captain Hook scowled the minute he saw Jasper Hook’s spirit near their mother’s portrait. He approached him. 

Jasper turned to his younger brother. ‘’I was going to haunt you for the rest of your life until I viewed our mother’s portrait.’’ 

Captain Hook saw why Jasper was vengeful. The latter’s eye patch. It reminded him of when he blinded a stingy Jasper. 

‘’Do you regret blinding me?’’ Jasper asked. 

Captain Hook still scowled. 

Jasper saw the portrait another time. A tear ran down his face. He and Captain Hook sobbed at the same time. 

The portrait reunited the Hook brothers. 

The End

 

Sick Day

‘’Mum? MUM!’’ James Hook winced under his blanket. He viewed his worried mother entering his chamber. He smiled after she placed a wet cloth on his forehead. The sick six-year-old boy relaxed. ‘’Thank you.’’ His smile remained. ‘’You never forget about me.’’

James saw a sudden smile on his mother’s face. He fell asleep.

‘’Jasper? JASPER!’’ Midshipman James Hook winced under his blanket. His mother was deceased. Jasper took care of him now. At least when he remembered his sick young brother. Jasper never appeared.

James smiled after his mother’s ghost materialized and touched his forehead. She never forgot him.

The End

 

Proof of Life

Captain James Hook scowled near Cecilia’s grave marker. Memories of Cecilia’s tears always remained with him. His betrothed never smiled after lies about his pirate days. 

‘’I finally understand.’’ Captain Hook still scowled. A sad smile replaced it at a snail’s pace. ‘’You can hate me. I’m fine with it.’’ His scowl returned. 

‘’I don’t hate you.’’ 

Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. Cecilia already suffered. It was his turn to suffer. 

‘’Please smile, Cecilia.’’ 

The sun appeared. New tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. He smiled again. 

The sun proved Captain Hook was alive and that Cecilia was happy. 

The End

 

 

Above Water

Midshipman James Hook kissed Cecilia and smiled. ‘’I’m looking forward to our wedding day.’’ He glanced at Captain Jasper Hook. He frowned after he saw his elder brother’s scowl.

‘’You are distracted, James,’’ Jasper said.

James never replied before he abandoned Cecilia and Jasper. After eating, he returned to Jasper. He gasped the minute he viewed Cecilia tied above water.

‘’CECILIA!’’

‘’JAMES!’’ Cecilia barely dodged a shark’s jaws after it attacked her. 

James scowled at Jasper. ‘’Why?’’

Jasper turned to James. ‘’There’s nothing to do.’’ The corners of his mouth reached his eyes.

James trembled. Jasper terrified him. Not sharks.

The End

 

Emotions

A scowl formed on Captain James Hook’s face before he stepped into his cabin. His family and betrothed weren’t with him any longer. ‘’Mummy. Jasper. Cecilia.’’ 

Captain Hook gasped the minute the trio’s spirits materialized near him. He smiled at his mother for a moment. His scowl returned after he focused on Jasper Hook. Cecilia caused tears to appear in his eyes. 

*My past is haunting me* Captain Hook thought. He scowled again.

Jasper cuddled his younger brother and laughed in a quiet tone. 

Captain Hook saw Cecilia’s tears and sobbed. He embraced Cecilia and kissed her. 

Other spirits vanished. 

 

The End 

 

A Certain Portrait

Captain Hook frowned as he painted a portrait of his deceased betrothed. *You’ll be near me again, Cecilia.* He was happy after he painted a smile. *I remember your tears after my lies about my pirate life.* Captain Hook winced. *I’m happy if you are happy. You’re going to always smile.* 

Captain Hook was startled after Peter Pan crowed outside. He gasped the minute the brush went across Cecilia’s face. He saw a streak. *I’ll attack my enemy later.* 

After painting another portrait, Captain Hook smiled again. He held the portrait. He dropped it. He groaned at the ruined portrait. 

The End

 

A Grave Family

*It is the anniversary of your death* Captain Hook thought as he remained near his mother’s grave marker. Tears formed in his eyes before his lip trembled. They streamed down his face until he sobbed. He turned his head. 

Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized by Captain Hook and embraced him.

Captain Hook gasped before he was released. 

Jasper frowned. ‘’I was trying to comfort you, little brother.’’ He saw his mother’s grave marker. Tears ran down Jasper’s face as he sobbed. 

‘’I understand,’’ Captain Hook said after he sobbed.

Jasper smiled and strangled Captain Hook. ‘’My tears were real. Family reunion.’’

 

The End

 

 

Closer

A sick Captain Hook frowned under a blanket. *I am going to depart from this world. Perhaps I will be in my mother’s arms after I perish. Perhaps I can be with Jasper Hook in the afterlife.* 

Captain Hook recalled standing near his elder brother and viewing the latter’s smile years ago. 

*Jasper was stingy with his treasure. That was why I blinded him. I will not be close to Jasper again.* 

Captain Hook winced before he closed his eyes. He never opened them. 

Captain Hook was eventually buried near Jasper. He was always going to be close to him.

 

The End

 

Crocodile Tears

James Hook smiled after his mother embraced him. He viewed her departing. He pulled a blanket up and continued to smile. The six-year-old boy’s eyes widened the minute a stuffed crocodile appeared in front of his face. Its many teeth terrified him before he sobbed. That was when he viewed Jasper holding the crocodile. 

Jasper smiled. ‘’Kiss the crocodile, little brother,’’ he said. 

Captain Hook’s memory disappeared after Jasper’s spirit and a familiar crocodile entered his chamber. He sobbed in bed.

The crocodile got on Captain Hook. 

Jasper smiled. ‘’Enjoy being with my new pet. Kiss the crocodile.’’ Jasper vanished.

The End


End file.
